Episode 5837 (7th February 2011)
Plot Joe asks Jackson which shirt he wants to wear. Jackson is very grumpy. Hannah and Victoria want some money from Moira and Diane. Aaron takes a call from Flynn. Chas and Debbie are thrilled he might have a date. Jacob tells Alicia and Leyla about his great weekend at his dad's. Bob visits Hazel and asks Hazel out for a drink. Adam calls round with a Star Trek DVD for Jackson and Hazel agrees to go out with Bob. Alicia is complaining about Justin. Pollard comes into the pub to find Amy. Diane and Moira realise they have all bunked off together. Hazel has a go at Chas for Aaron dumping Jackson for Flynn. Pollard returns to the B&B to tell Val that Amy has taken off again. David warns Pollard that things will only get worse, raising a teenager. Leyla and Alicia are drinking wine and bonding. Alicia worries that Jacob wants to live with his dad. Chas is asking Aaron about his new date. Mia comes in and asks Adam for a drink. Hazel watches Aaron, bitter. Jackson told Aaron to go out with Flynn but Hazel knows deep down that it is not what Jackson wants. A car pulls up outside the Grange with the girls in it. Pollard comes out in his PJ's and opens the door to find Amy kissing the driver. Val comes out. The Pollards grill Amy and send her inside. Adam asks Mia for another date tomorrow. Victoria and Amy come in the pub and Moira and Diane give them both the third degree for going out with Amy and being brought home by Paul the stranger. Joe has set up the video camera. Jackson asks Hazel to say a few words. Hazel respects Jackson decision if that's what he wants. She apologises for being over protective. Hazel talks to camera about Jackson. She wouldn't swap Jackson for anyone except Joe McElderry or David Beckham. Prior comes into the pub to see Henshall. She wonders why Henshall omitted from Katie's statement that he was out with her the night of the fire. Also, she doesn't understand why he omitted part of Carl King's statement. Carl saw a car as he drove into the village, but Henshall did not record this. She asks him whether he has missed anything from anyone else's statement. She tells Henshall that she won't protect him. At the B&B Pollard is telling Amy off for drinking and chatting boys up. Val is amused, Pollard thinks Amy might be the death of them. Jackson is talking to his video camera about Aaron and his new man Flynn. He says he is ok with it, but mid flow realises he is not. Hazel comes down the stairs to hear this. Jackson cries as he can't bear the thought of another man being with Aaron. Hazel listens in tears. Her heart breaking. Cast Regular cast *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover Locations *Dale Head - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Leyla's - Shop floor *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Main Street Notes *Amy's date Paul is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,770,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes